


Выбор

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Slice of Life, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: Зарисовка о тяжелых буднях во времена войны со Жнецами.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 3





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Часы на столике у кровати показывали, что до подъема остался почти час, которым можно было бы воспользоваться по назначению, но Шепард не собиралась. Она лежала в разворошенной постели и смотрела в темный провал иллюминатора у себя над головой. Виски глухо ныли, а всё тело наполняла неприятная тяжесть. Неприятная, но знакомая, она наваливалась на Шепард всякий раз после снов о том мальчике с Земли, чье лицо клеймом впечаталось в память.

Шепард качнула головой, надеясь избавиться от призрачного образа, оставшегося на внутренней стороне век, но это действие только обострило боль в висках. Интересно, закрывая глаза в подобные паршивые дни, Вега тоже видел во сне Эйприл? Шепард помнила, как однажды Джеймс рассказал ей о событиях на Фел Прайм. Они тогда набрались почти до потери сознания, и Шепард как наяву видела его рассказ. Да и не только видела — чувствовала. Она хорошо знала, как ощущается этот проклятый выбор. Кому жить, а кому умереть? Момент, в который надо отказаться от чего-то истинно-человеческого в себе и рассуждать с холодной отстраненностью машины. Что выгоднее? Стоит ли тратить драгоценный ресурс на спасение одной колонии, или рациональнее бросить его в другое место, чтобы повысить шансы на победу, которая сулит более «щедрый приз» — больше спасенных жизней? Шепард ненавидела этот выбор. Порой казалось, что она ненавидела его сильнее, чем самих Жнецов. Как можно было делать его раз за разом и не свихнуться? 

Шепард не представляла. Частенько, лежа в постели без сна и глядя в иллюминатор, как сейчас, она думала, что постепенно погружается в то самое безумие, лично для неё обратившееся в образ погибшего на Земле мальчика. Видеть его во сне чуть ли не каждую ночь было жутко и больно; огонь, охватывающий его, продолжал обжигать грудь и после пробуждения, и Шепард хотелось расцарапать кожу, лишь бы добраться до этого жара и вытащить его. Пару раз она, еще не придя в себя, даже пыталась, и дело обходилось без увечий единственно стараниями Гарруса, который был рядом почти всегда. 

Однако время шло, и всё чаще Шепард приходило в голову, что даже если белокурый мальчик — символ её разрастающегося безумия, это безумие куда лучше того, которое лежало на другой чаше весов. То безумие было холодным и расчетливым, им руководствовались Жнецы. Для них не существовало мучительных дилемм, они просто проводили вычисление: здесь можно получить больше ресурса, признанного полезным, значит, это направление приоритетно и развивать надо именно его, а альтернативным можно пренебречь. Они не видели тут никаких сложностей. И чем дольше шла война, чем чаще Шепард приходилось выбирать самой и смотреть, как этот же выбор делает Хакет, примарх Виктус и другие лидеры, тем чаще в голову ей приходила мысль о том, что Жнецы, даже еще не одержав победу, начали превращать врагов в себе подобных. Может, у них был способ индоктринации, не связанный ни с какими физическими носителями их кода? На то было очень похоже, и Шепард не представляла, как с ним бороться. 

Звук открывающейся двери душевой отвлек от тяжелых мыслей, и Шепард приподнялась, щурясь. В полумраке комнаты к ней шел Гаррус, на его лице, когда-то казавшимся ей совершенно безэмоциональном, застыло выражение досады и неловкости.

— Тебя разбудил шум воды? — спросил он, но, подойдя ближе и, видимо, оценив её состояние, нахмурился. 

— Лучше б так, — невесело усмехнулась Шепард и села, чуть пошатнувшись при этом. Сегодня мерзкая слабость никак не хотела расцеплять лапы и тянула назад в постель. Впрочем, такая перспектива отнюдь не казалась Шепард привлекательной. 

Гаррус всё понял правильно. Он ненадолго отошел к столу, в тишине каюты раздался шорох каких-то упаковок, а после шипение. Через минуту турианец сел на край кровати и протянул Шепард стакан, в котором стремительно растворялась большая ярко-зеленая таблетка. 

Шепард забрала стакан, благодарно улыбнувшись и коротко сжав его теплую трехпалую ладонь. Она не имела ни малейшего представления о том, сколько времени у неё осталось до того, как предел прочности окажется достигнут и перейден, но точно знала: если бы рядом не было Гарруса, это время уже настало бы

* * *

Этот день был похож на многие другие во время войны со Жнецами. Стоило Шепард кое-как привести себя в норму и появиться на мостике, как на неё ураганным шквалом посыпались сообщения и новости, большую часть которых она предпочла бы не слышать. К счастью, организм, уяснив, что поблажек не будет и сегодня тоже, быстро перешел в положенный режим, и на корабле закипела бурная деятельность.

Шепард перехватила какой-то высокопитательной еды, не особо заметив, что это было, потому что смотрела в основном в свой датапад, где отображались вводные к сегодняшней операции, а потом собрала команду, и штурмовой отряд привычно отправился к челноку, который должен был доставить их на ничем не примечательную планету, где «Цербер» устроил одну из своих баз. Зачистка прошла без накладок и довольно быстро, так как это место явно не имело для Призрака серьезной ценности, и на хорошую систему безопасности он не расщедрился. Вскоре после обеда сопротивление немногочисленных охранников было подавлено, сдавшиеся ученые закованы в наручники и препровождены под охрану для передачи Альянсу, а СУЗИ, оценив данные, полученные при орбитальном сканировании планеты, заключила, что она пригодна для установки экспериментального оборудования связи, которое должно было помочь созданию защищенной коммуникационной сети. 

«Нормандия» приземлилась, и остаток дня её экипаж провел, переоборудуя аванпост, устанавливая приборы на окрестных возвышенностях и разгружая трюм, который в последние несколько дней больше напоминал склад, до самого потолка забитый ящиками и контейнерами. Как перевалочный пункт для грузовой логистики эта планета тоже подходила. 

Когда «Нормандия» покинула орбиту, Томас — корабельный интендант — едва держался на ногах, ведь именно ему пришлось руководить выгрузкой и систематизацией груза. 

— Как вы справляетесь с таким каждый день, ума не приложу, — сказал он Шепард, когда вместе с остальными направлялся к лифту. 

Шепард только улыбнулась и ободряюще хлопнула его по плечу Она не собиралась посвящать подчиненного в то, что если б у нее был выбор, она б предпочла до конца своих дней руководить выгрузкой ящиков, вместо того, чтоб провести ещё хоть один день в той роли, которая ей досталась на этой войне. Но выбора Вселенная предоставлять не спешила, и потому в трюме коммандер задерживаться не собиралась и уже повернулась, чтобы уйти. Однако её внимание привлекла пара ящиков, оставшихся одиноко стоять посреди опустевшего ангара. Их не забыли выгрузить, об этом красноречиво говорила синяя маркировка с названием корабля, видимо, это был груз для «Нормандии», но доставили его вместе с остальными ящиками, и потому он ускользнул от внимания интенданта. 

Шепард не знала, почему эти ящики так её заинтересовали, к этому моменту она устала, мечтала только об ужине и сне… а стоило подумать о сне, как настроение, и без того паршивое с самого утра, испортилось окончательно. И всё же женщина подошла и, повинуясь странному любопытству, открыла меньший из двух ящиков…

***

Не дождавшись Шепард в столовой, Гаррус решил, что она предпочла отдых еде. Поэтому он, быстро покончив со своим ужином, собрал поднос для нее и отправился на первую палубу с твердым намерением заставить строптивого капитана поесть хоть немного. Но, к его удивлению, каюта пустовала, из душевой тоже не доносилось ни звука. Можно было бы предположить, что Шепард отправилась в обычный обход экипажа, но Гаррус очень сомневался, что сегодня у неё остались на это силы. День выдался не из легких, Гаррус видел, как Шепард дважды пила лекарство и один раз — стимулятор, и несмотря на него, к вечеру она выглядела совершенно вымотанной, хотя обычно и без медикаментозной поддержки ухитрялась производить впечатление самого бодрого существа на этом корабле.

— СУЗИ, где она? — негромко спросил Гаррус, ставя поднос на стол. 

— Всё ещё в трюме, — отозвалась ИИ после небольшой заминки. 

Гаррус поблагодарил её и поспешил на нижнюю палубу, по пути придушив нерациональный всплеск острого беспокойства. Если бы с Шепард что-то случилось, всевидящая СУЗИ не стала бы отмалчиваться и уже подняла бы тревогу. 

Трюм, как и каюта Шепард, встретил турианца полумраком и тишиной. На рабочих консолях и монтажных столах для модификаций оружия горели только лампочки фоновых систем, верхний свет по периметру помещения заменяла череда неярких фонарей, которые предназначались исключительно для общего ориентирования и соблюдения техники безопасности. Людей не было, сейчас все здешние обитатели передислоцировались в столовую, чтобы совместить ужин с веселыми посиделками. 

Скользя взглядом по помещению, Гаррус даже подумал, что СУЗИ ошиблась, или Шепард успела уйти, но потом он всё же заметил…

Она сидела в дальнем углу трюма, сгорбившись над одним из немногих оставшихся ящиков, которые судя по маркировке, предназначались для нужд команды корабля. Гаррус со своего места видел только её спину и взлохмаченный затылок. В её руках что-то было. 

— Шепард? — окликнул он и нахмурился, когда она не только не обернулась, но даже не шевельнулась, будто вовсе его не услышала. Но приблизившись, Гаррус увидел, что настолько завладело вниманием Шепард. И всё стало понятно.

Женщина держала в ладонях металлическую табличку с выгравированным именем. Точно такую же, как те, что заняли свои места на стене памяти перед лифтом на палубе экипажа. 

— Добавили новые, — бесцветным голосом произнесла она, собрала таблички, лежавшие у нее на коленях, и раскрыла веером. Гаррус мельком заметил имя Кайдена, вернувшегося на корабль, нескольких связистов и даже СУЗИ. — Знаешь, никогда не задумывалась о том, что как только кто-то вступает в команду, Том заказывает для него такую. 

Гаррус сел рядом, мягко забрал таблички, и они с металлическим звуком ссыпались обратно в ящик. Он обнял Шепард за плечи, ненавязчиво притянув к себе.  
— Будничное измерение смерти, — пробормотала она, не сопротивляясь обнимавшим её рукам, но все еще глядя в темную глубину ящика. — Может, это последнее, что от нас останется. А может, не останется и этого. Они не очень надежны.

— Не очень надежны? — переспросил Гаррус, чтобы не молчать, пока пытался придумать, как отвлечь подругу. 

— Ну да. Посмотри на них. Всего лишь кусочки металла, легко расплавить, даже сломать можно, если приложить усилие. Не знаю, как на Палавене, а на Земле раньше на могилы клали большие каменные плиты и на них выбивали имя и годы жизни. Такие камни порой переживали тысячелетия. — Шепард невесело усмехнулась. — В этом есть какая-то мрачная ирония, ты не находишь? Дольше всего в веках живет смерть. 

Гаррус не знал, что на это ответить, и потому только обнял её крепче и поцеловал в висок. Кожа показалась ему слишком холодной. Кожа людей всегда казалась прохладной, но сейчас этот эффект явно был сильнее обычного. Шепард коротко сжала его руку, а потом села ровнее, и голос зазвучал иначе.

— Не слушай меня, глупости болтаю. — Бодрые интонации были на редкость неубедительны. — Мы этим металлическим засранцам задницы еще надерем и тогда…

— Шепард. 

Он легко развернул женщину к себе, чтобы смотреть в лицо. 

— Перестань. — Когтистые пальцы удивительно бережно скользнули по её щеке. — Это мне от тебя не нужно. 

— Что? 

— Агитационные духоподъемные речи. — Гаррус нахмурился, но его голос не звучал сердито, только твердо. — Я не хуже тебя знаю, как обстоят дела. Ты блестяще умеешь удерживать людей от отчаяния и поддерживать их веру в победу, но это срабатывает, когда ты сама в это веришь. На мне, во всяком случае.

— Думаешь, я перестала верить? — негромко спросила Шепард, и в её голосе был настоящий вопрос. Как будто Гаррус мог дать более правдивый ответ, чем она сама. Может, так и было. 

— Нет, я так не думаю. — Он покачал головой. — Я думаю, тебе грустно, и ты устала. Думаю, тебе очень не помешал бы выходной. — Он улыбнулся на турианский манер и, наклонившись, легко боднул её лоб своим. — А после мы надерем Жнецам их металлические задницы. 

— Выходные? — вяло усмехнулась она. — Что это?

— О, довольно необычная штука, я научу. Тебе понравится, — улыбнулся Гаррус, вставая и поднимая её на руки. В обычной ситуации Шепард начала бы возмущаться, хотя бы для порядка, но сейчас только уронила голову ему на плечо и прикрыла глаза. 

К тому моменту, как двери лифта открылись на капитанской палубе, женщина уже крепко спала, и Гаррус решил не будить её ради ужина. Пропускать еду с их нагрузками было последним делом, но нормальный сон стал для неё такой редкостью, что приходилось выбирать. 

«Выбирать». Это проклятое слово. Последнее время оно превратилось в их проклятье. Гаррус смотрел на спящую Шепард, и в его голове, будто игральные карты, тасовались воспоминания. 

Вот они смеются, сидя в какой-то забегаловке на Цитадели и заверяют друг друга, что когда война кончится, даже заказывая еду, будут отдавать предпочтение «фирменному блюду» или «на усмотрение повара». 

Вот Шепард сидит на смотровой палубе, сжимает в подрагивающих пальцах стакан и рассказывает, как смотрела в спину Мордину, когда тот уходил, и думала о том, что могла бы прямо сейчас броситься к нему и одним точным ударом отправить в отключку, и тогда он был бы жив. Был бы жив, если б она выбрала иначе. Кто знает, может, его присутствие на вышке всё-таки не требовалось, мог же этот саларианский всезнайка хоть изредка ошибаться! 

Вот он, Гаррус, просматривает отчеты на Менае и подписывает приказ о поставке боеприпасов в одну из двух нуждавшихся в них частей. Боеприпасов не хватает, и он осознает, что подпись даст шанс одним и лишит его других. Он помнит бойцов в тех частях, и он принимает решение, основываясь на тактической обстановке. Выбирать необходимо, потому что если не выбирать — умрут и те, и другие. Всем известная истина, которая, однако, грызет нутро и не дает покоя... 

Шепард что-то пробормотала во сне, и Гаррус мотнул головой, мгновенно концентрируясь. Он был готов разбудить её при первых же признаках начинающегося кошмара, но через пару секунд стало понятно, что её бормотание — всего лишь его имя, приглушенное сонливостью и подушкой, в которую Шепард уткнулась лицом. Гаррус улыбнулся и после короткого колебания все же стащил с себя одежду и устроился рядом с Шепард, укрыв их обоих одеялом. Женщина тут же обняла его, прижавшись к боку. Её голова снова покоилась на его плече, а нога легла на бедро так, будто Шепард в самом деле было удобно, а жесткие пластины не царапали мягкую человеческую кожу. 

Гаррус обнял её, прислонясь мандибулой к макушке и позволил себе расслабиться. Последнее время жизнь подкидывала им наредкость паршивые выборы, но существовали не только они. Были и те, о которых турианец ни за что бы не пожалел. Например, когда он выбрал бросить СБЦ и с головой нырнуть в авантюру погони за Сареном под командованием странной человеческой женщины. Или когда наплевал на правила субординации и вежливости и продолжал обмениваться с Шепард колкостями и намеками до тех пор, пока эти безобидные подначки не привели их к разговорам о финальных раундах в каюте, гибкости и ловкости…

Сейчас, медленно поглаживая плечо подруги, Гаррус не жалел даже о том, что оставил в живых Сидониса. А ведь в тот момент его душила ярость, поступок Шепард зацепил по-настоящему, и он был очень зол на неё за это вечное стремление сделать как лучше и правильнее. Через какое-то время Гаррус, конечно, осознал, что её упрямство сберегло в нем что-то очень важное. Но это осознание пришло позже, а в тот момент им правила ярость… и она тоже требовала выбирать. Выбирать, убить ли Сидониса или оставить жить. И выбирать, позволить ли этой размолвке встать между ним и Шепард, как Шепард встала между ним и Сидонисом. 

Выбор был очевиден. Он был таковым с того момента, как Шепард появилась в жизни Гарруса. Он всегда выбирал её. Самый правильный выбор в его жизни. Самый простой. Самый счастливый.

* * *

…металлическая табличка с оглушительным треском ломается в сжавшейся трехпалой руке, и её осколки сыплются на пол. Соратники ошеломленно смотрят на него, не находя слов. Но слова ему и не нужны.

— Шевелитесь, — рыкнул он, направляясь к двигательному отсеку. — Корабль сам себя не починит.


End file.
